Heart failure (HF) is a debilitating and deadly disease, which makes the heart fail in pumping out enough blood for body, thus leads to a series of symptoms, such as dyspnea and fatigue, and has great impact on patients' life quality.
LCZ696 is a drug which is indicated for heart failure developed by Novartis Pharmaceuticals Corporation. Its generic name is Valsartan/Sacubitril; trade name is Entresto, LCZ-696A, HY-18204A and Valsartan/AHU-377; and CAS number is 936623-90-4 [Valsartan (137862-53-4), Sacubitril (149709-62-6)]. LCZ696 is a dual-acting angiotensin receptor neprilysin inhibitor, has a unique mode of action, and can reduce the strain on the failing heart. LCZ969 can enhance the body's natural defenses against heart failure, while simultaneously increase the levels of natriuretic and other endogenous vasoactive peptides, and inhibit the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system (RAAS). LCZ696 is a combination of hypertension drug Diovan (Generic name: Valsartan) developed by Novartis and experimental drug AHU-377. AHU-377 can block the mechanism of degradation of two blood pressure-lowering peptides, and Diovan works by relaxing blood vessel, stimulate to excrete sodium and water from body. The safety requirements are extremely high for cardiovascular drugs, while LCZ696 is safer than conventional drugs.
LCZ696 is a trisodium AHU-377 and Valsartan co-crystal hydrate, and is specifically a crystalline form of trisodium AHU-377 and Valsartan co-crystal hemipentahydrate. A Chinese patent ZL200680001733.0 by Novartis was described in detail the structure, crystalline form, preparation method and use of LCZ696. The simplified structure of LCZ696 is as follows:
